


Dear Harry, Love Louis

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soldier Harry, Soldier Liam, War, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I miss you so much Louis. Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe because I miss you so much."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>" I still miss you more than anything Harry. I miss you so much that it hurts."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry was a soldier, at war, and all he wanted to do was go home.</p><p>Louis was at home, with a baby, and all he wanted was for Harry to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Harry, Love Louis

_Tuesday May 9th 1916_  
_Dear Harry,_  
_I guess this would be my first letter to you. Mother says I should wait for you to write first, but I cannot contain myself. I've wrote to tell you wonderful news. Our hasty mating and marriage in consequence of your patriotic duty has brought me a gift. You are going to be a father in about 6 months if the doctor is to be believed. No less than that though of course, we've only been married for three months. You know that of course. I just couldn't wait to tell you Harry. By the time you get this I will be much farther along than that and will hopefully be much less sick. Mother says that she thinks it will be a boy because of how sick I am. She was very sick with me you see. Wouldn't that be lovely, Harry, a son? I've never felt prouder than I feel right now Harry. Write back soon, I'm terribly lonely without you._  
_Love your Lou_

 

Life at the Homefront was difficult for omegas. We never felt completely safe without our alphas and I still lived with my mother when my then fiancé was signed up for the war by our government's new law. He was barely 20, I almost 19.

"Harry you can't go. I don't care about the draft. You can't go." I begged him, I sobbed in fear of him never coming back.

"I can't not go Louis." He tried to soothe me by crushing me to his broad chest. I sniffed and let my tears soak into his shirt."I'm not a coward. I'm young and able bodied and I can't not go. I'll be fine. I promise I'll come back." 

"You can't promise things like that Harry." I said quietly and he sighed, dipping to place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'll try as hard as I can Lou." I looked at the ring on my finger thoughtfully. I slowly pulled away from him and wiped my nose on my handkerchief.

"I have one condition Harry." I told him and he nodded anxiously.

"Anything you want Lou. I'd fetch you the moon." I laughed and smacked his chest lightly.

"I want you to marry me before you go. I can't send you over to France with all those pretty French omegas without a ring on your finger." He laughed loudly before tilting my chin up to give me a kiss.

"You're the prettiest omega Louis, but of course I'll make an honest omega out of you before I ship out."

 

We got married three days later in the city hall. He left on the train two weeks after that.

"Come on Louis, please don't cry. This war can't last too long. They say it'll be over soon." He tried to comfort me. I nodded, holding back the tears threatening to break the dam.

"We're newlyweds, we should be inseparable." I said bitterly.

"You can blame the war for that one." He chuckled, kissing my cheek gently.

"I got this for you." I said slowly, pulling two pictures out of my jacket pocket."They're pictures of me for you to carry with you." He smiled and took them from me.

"These are great." He stared at the first picture."I can brag to the entire army about how pretty my omega is." I giggled before commenting further.

"Maybe just the first picture." Then he looked at the second one. His eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Who took this?" He asked and I laughed.

"Don't worry, it was Niall, an omega from school." The picture he clutched between his fingers was raunchy by the standards of the time. I was in the nude with the sheets pulled up to cover most of my torso, my legs curled around the sheets with my arms above my head. Just a peek of my behind on the show with a smile on my face.

"You took dirty pictures for me?" I nodded and he grinned from ear to ear."I'll definitely keep that one to myself. I love you Louis." My smile faded when I heard the whistle blow.

"I love you too Harry." He hugged me tightly, holding me to him. I could feel him inhaling my scent in a desperate attempt to keep himself from forgetting it.

"Come home soon?" I asked and he nodded.

"Come home soon." I managed to keep it together until the train left. I walked home with tears streaming down my cheeks.

 

I was bent over the sink for the third time that morning.

"Well Louis, I think it's official. You're going to have a baby with your beloved soldier." Eleanor said, sitting on my bed. I groaned and crawled onto the bed.

"Do babies make you feel this ill?" 

"I've heard they can." She answered, pulling the needle through the sock she was darning.

"Well, I'm glad to be starting a family. I wish he was here." She rubbed my back soothingly.

"Let me finish this sock and I'll get you a nausea remedy."

 

_Saturday June 17th 1916_  
_Dear Lou,_  
_France is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you. I've met a few other mated alphas here, they're easier to be around than the unmated ones. The latter are often wild and willing to bed anything that will let them. I've shown them your picture, the approved one of course, and they tell me I'm a lucky man. I knew that already. The unmated alphas were practically salivating over your picture. It made me feel jealous and strangely proud. One of the alphas I met, Liam, already has three children with his omega. Sophia looks like a doll from the photos he's shown me. They live nearby and maybe you could visit her and the children someday. Speaking of children, I'm absolutely elated at the news of our future parenthood. I wish I was there Lou, to make sure you ate enough and slept enough and wait on you hand and foot. I miss the way you smell already. It's only been five months. I'm sorry I didn't write early. They had me busier than a honeybee training and moving around. I didn't have enough time. You never left my mind Lou. I love you too much for that._  
_Love your Harry_

Mud, that's the only thing I saw for miles. The field of watery dirt only broken by barbed wire and wooden spikes. God, it was a wasteland. I tried to make things seem OK in my letter home, but it wasn't OK here. It smelt of blood and rotting flesh. I hadn't showered or washed anything in a month. Half of the men I had arrived with were rotting out in the fields of No Man's Land, without a proper burial. When the letter arrived I was surprised.

"Styles!" They called out and I raised my hand. The one letter in my hand was easily recognizable as from my husband. Liam smiled at me.

"Is that from your omega?" I nodded, ripping it open and reading it immediately. My heart skipped a beat when I read the big news.

"He's pregnant." I said, smiling so widely I thought my face would crack.

"Congratulations!" Liam shouted, clapping me on the back.

"What's that?" Another man asked, his name was John I believe.

"Harry here has a babe on the way!" 

"Alright, good for you mate!" Congratulatory murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"He should be about five months or so." I said."I'm missing the birth of my first child." 

"Come on mate, we'll be home by then." At least that's what we thought.

 

I walked into the tents set just behind the front line to loud laughs. They gave us a few weeks leave every couple of months. Supposedly, it was to keep up moral. I walked in to my tent to see several of the unmated soldiers gathered around my bed. My hand flew to my breast pocket where I kept the pictures of Louis. They weren't there.

"Styles, you never told us he was this attractive." They laughed, holding up the very private and compromising photograph of my mate meant for me only.

"He's got a beautiful arse." One commented.

"Wonderful arse." They nodded and laughed. I could feel myself filling with rage.

"That was taken for me." I said coldly snatching it out of his hand.

"Come on Styles, he's already a whore." I snapped at them.

"He is not, they were taken for me! He loves me and I love him! If you ever talk about him like that again I will find a way to kill you!" They scattered and then I sat on my bed, staring at his wistfully smiling face. He would be so angry if he knew what they'd said. Just looking at that picture brought back memories of our two weeks of married bliss together and what it was like to be close to him like that. I loved everything about it. I loved how soft he was. I loved the feeling of being pressed against him, skin on skin. I loved how good it felt to have him in my arms. It wasn't just sex, it was everything. I didn't notice I was in tears until one fell into my lap.

 

_Sunday June 25th 1916_  
_Dear Harry,_  
_I'm happy that you're so happy. I'm also really not that desirable; those poor men just haven't seen an omega's figure for so long they'd snatch up anything. I'm especially not attractive now, I've gained quite the bump. It's really not attractive to keep almost knocking things over including yourself! The baby does tend to move a lot now and I tell it about you everyday. I cannot wait for you to come back Harry. I miss having you hold me. I want nothing more than have your large hands around my waist pulling me into you. In spite of the fact that you couldn't nearly pull me as close as you could before. I've heard terrible stories Harry, about the trenches. Are they really so terrible? I hope not. They say you don't sleep and there isn't enough food. Men freeze to death and are never identified so they don't come home. It scares me Harry. I love you, I really do. Please come back to me._  
_Love your Lou_

 

My back ached. It ached and my feet felt ready to fall off.

"Sit down Louis." My mother scolded, pushing Lottie into my place to do the dishes.

"Mum, I'm not useless." I whined and she chuckled.

"No, but you'd be better sitting than standing. I can't let that alpha of yours come home to find out I've been letting you do all the heavy lifting when I have two very capable young girls here." Mum said. Lottie sighed and Mum handed me the mending.

"Here, see this tear in your sister's skirt." I set to work, sewing up a rip in one of the twin's dresses. Make it do or go without was an all around rule, but it was even more so since the war started. We had to preserve what we could. I worried about the war constantly. How was Harry doing? Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he dead and I still hasn't gotten the telegram yet? The last thought could send me into a tailspin and keep me up all night.

"Relax love, you're thinking too much." Mum said, turning on the radio. The music soothed me and kept me from worrying for a little while. It was hard to be the one at home, always so uncertain. Especially when I had another life to worry about.

 

I had joined a club that packed supplies for our soldiers overseas. It was easy work and I got to sit for most of it. Pregnancy is hard enough, but my mate was gone and I had gathered up all I could that smelt like him to sleep with, but the smell was fading. The group was chatty and that day I was knitting socks.

"My alpha is part of the airforce. It tears me to pieces thinking about how much danger he's in." One commented, laughing nervously. I shook my head.

"I don't want to think about it either." My hand rubbed over my stomach self consciously, then I continued to knit.

"Is this your first?" A woman asked and I nodded."Your husband is off at war then?" I nodded again.

"He's in the trenches, he can't tell me where. His letters usually contain words of how much he loves me and that he's coming back to me soon, but I know that last part isn't true." I sniffed."He's not going to be coming back any time soon."

 

_Tuesday July 4th 1916_  
_I just wanted to write you a little note Lou. Everything is fine up here love, don't worry. The food isn't as good as yours and the trenches are muddy, but it's mostly alright. I don't want you to get sick because of all this worrying. It's not good for you or the baby. I need you to stay healthy for when I get home. I hope you're eating and sending me some socks. I need them, some cigarettes and matches would be nice as well. Whatever you can get love. I love you babe._  
_Love your Harry_

I could hear the whistle of the barrage of bullets above my head as I crouched in the trench. The mud was up to my ankles and I was just trying to rest my eyes for a few minutes. I wanted to go home. All I could think about was Louis and how much I missed him. I had been in the bloody war for far too long. I missed him more than I could describe.

"Hey buddy, how are you eh?" Came a familiar Canadian accent.

"Hi Marty, I'm fine." 

"What a battle this is eh?" I snorted.

"If I'm ordered over the hill one more time I'm going to break." I muttered. Marty laughed. We sat in silence for a few minutes as the barrage slowed to a stop. I sighed and grabbed my rifle.

"Alright men! Over the top!" Yelled my commander and over I went. I scrambled out of the trench and into the hell that surrounded it.

 

I was crouched in a trench, Marty was across from me, dead. He'd been shot during the battle. I was told much later than the hell I was enduring was called the Battle of the Somme. It didn't matter then what it was called. I just knew it as mud, wire and death. I clutched my gun close to me and sank farther into the mud.

"Please, dear God please, let me get home to Louis." I whispered.

"HALLO!" Came a German lilted voice. I prayed harder. A gunshot rang through the air and it went black.

 

I woke up in the hospital.

"You're very lucky man Private." The nurse said."You were barely scraped by that bullet and your fellow soldier saved you."I looked over to see Liam waving at me.

"I got shot for you." He said laughing. I laughed with him and thanked the God above for sparing me.

 

_Sunday November 26th 1916_  
_Dear Harry,_  
_You've been blessed with a son. His name is Milton Edward Styles. I know you've always liked that name. I liked it too. I can't wait for you to come home to meet him in person. I'll tell him about you everyday. He has your nose Harry, the unfortunate thing. His eyes are blue, but Mum says they could change yet. I sent you a photo of him and a pack of cigarettes. Plus some matches. It may come a little later than this letter, but you'll get them. I promise Harry. I love you too._  
_Love your Lou and your Milton_

I let out a scream of pain. Mum brushed my hair back from my forehead and shushed me.

"I know baby." She let me grip her hand as I pushed down.

"I want Harry." I sobbed and she nodded.

"I know, he's at war. Fighting for all of us Louis, you should be proud to be his omega." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and the midwife smiled sympathetically at me.

"Your baby is almost here. Just a few more pushes." I sobbed, but nodded my understanding. Mum wiped the sweat from my forehead and smiled at me. I honestly didn't care. All I could think about was the fact that Harry wasn't here with me when he should be.

"I can't." I said quietly and the midwife sighed.

"You can Louis, thousands of others before you have." I pushed again. Harry should have been right outside that door.

"Come on Louis." It had been a solid ten hours since my water had broken and the pain had gotten steadily worse. Now at what felt like the peak of my discomfort, I pushed once again.

"There's the head." I smiled, knowing it was almost over. I pushed again. I breathed and pushed. It seemed like I was doing that for hours. In reality it was about 15 minutes before I felt my son slip out into the world. His cries filled the room and I laughed with joy.

"It's a boy! Now it's just the afterbirth." The midwife said, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My son was placed in my arms and I started to cry.

"Hello Milton, it's Mama." 

"Milton huh?" Mum chuckled.

"Yeah, Milton Edward Styles." I sighed."Harry would be proud." 

"Harry would be so proud of you, giving him a son." The midwife took Milton from me and placed him in my Mum's arms so I could focus on the last little bit of the process of birthing.

 

I rocked tiredly back and forth as I fed Milton. The clock read 2:30AM and I was exhausted.

"It's a good thing I love you Milton. Your father would just laugh if he was here. He'd probably make a joke about how you had the appetite of an alpha. It doesn't matter to us what you are Milton. You're the product of a male omega, so obviously we wouldn't care. I hope you turn out alpha or beta honestly, being an omega is hard. I wouldn't give it up for the world, but it's hard." I whispered as Milton ate away."I hope your father comes home soon. This war has been going on for far too long. I just want him to come home for me and you." I kissed my baby's forehead and brought him up to burp. After he'd let out quite the belch I put him in his crib and crawled into my empty bed. I tried to imagine Harry putting his arms around me, but I couldn't quite get the feeling right. I didn't have anything left of him, except his letters and my baby Milton.

 

_Tuesday December 5th 1916_  
_A son, I have a son. I can't believe that we managed to make something so precious. I do love that name and he very much looks like a Milton. I miss you and I wish very badly to see him. This picture is enough for me. Things aren't too bad out here. The food is really terrible, I cannot wait to get back to your cooking. I had a stay in the hospital, but I'm fine now. Don't worry about me love, worry about Milton. I hope you're eating healthily for him and keep me in your prayers. This war has to end at some point. I love you more than anything in the world Louis. I love our son more than anything other than you. I promise you Louis. I'm going to come home._  
_Love your Harry_

 

"Gas!" Liam screamed and we all pulled out our masks. I pulled mine over my face, said a quick prayer and dove into the fight. I don't know to this day if I killed anyone. In the thick of fighting like that, it's not about the killing. It's about staying alive for another day. It's about getting home. I had something to go home to and I couldn't let myself die. I had to go home. Louis and Milton needed me. I couldn't not go home. I bent down and tried to survive. All I needed to do was survive.

Liam shook me awake in the trench.

"We're moving out." I groaned and gathered up my possessions. I patted my breast pocket to ensure that the pictures of Louis and Milton were still in there, and they were. I carried them everywhere with me. I stared at them to remind me why I kept walking. Sometimes, I'd take out that very private photo and try to remember what it felt like to be so close to him. I couldn't remember exactly what he smelt like and it scared me. It felt like I was losing him. However, every letter I received told me that I wasn't losing him. He was faithful to me. He was raising our son at home, waiting for me. The motivation I needed to keep going was within those letters. I trudged out of the trench and followed the ragtag band of soldiers, torn apart by what they'd seen. You could tell how long they'd been here by the look in their eyes. The new ones, their eyes were scared. They were afraid of the death around them. They could still feel. Liam and all the band around me-- the ones that were left-- their eyes were tired. They no longer feared what they saw. We didn't fear what we saw. I knew I looked pretty bad, but the American men dropped into our camp only confirmed it. Some looked at me like they were disgusted. Others looked at me like they were afraid that I was what they would become. I hadn't had a haircut since I got to the trenches and I shaved sloppily in a broken mirror Liam and I shared with the rest of the men in our unit. The Americans were bright eyed and ready to serve. I remembered being like that. Their enthusiasm wouldn't last long. It couldn't, not in this hell.

 

I struck the match and carefully lit the cigarette hanging from my mouth. I took a long drag and breathed it out slowly. I passed it to Liam who did the same as I did.

"It's my youngest first birthday today." He said."When I left Soph was still pregnant with him and now he's a year." 

"What's his name?" I asked.

"We named him Frederick." Liam said laughing."Frederick is my first boy. The first two are my girls. Marjorie and Josephine are quite the pair. They're 5 and 3. Oh pardon me, 6 and 4." He laughed again, like he was recalling a distant, happy memory. As quickly as he had started to laugh he was crying with his head in his hands.

"I'm missing them growing up. My own son doesn't know who I am." He cried and that sentence hit me square in the chest. It knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Milton's not going to know who I am." I whispered and Liam looked up. He handed me the cigarette back.

"We'll go home soon." That was all we had left to cling to.

 

_Wednesday May 16th 1917_  
_Dear Harry,_  
_Milton started clapping today. He's growing so fast. He's already seven months old and he can almost pull himself up. He babbles and he can hold things pretty well now. He loves to stand on my knees and he bounces up and down. His hair is so much like yours, but he's maintained my eye colour. I thought you would be pleased about that since you've always loved my eyes. I'm doing OK. I still miss you more than anything Harry. I miss you so much that it hurts. I spend every day in terror that the next knock on the door will be the army telling me that you're dead. Milton is my only comfort. At least, if you're gone, I'll always have a little piece of you. I can't wait to kiss you again. I can't wait to sleep beside you once again. I can't wait to have more of your babies. Milton needs some siblings or he'll grow up far too spoiled. Just another reason to add to the long list of reasons why you have to come home Harry. I love you, you have a son and that son needs siblings._  
_Love your Lou and your Milton_

"Hello my boy!" I cooed, lifting Milton out of his crib.

"Mamamamama." He babbled and I smiled.

"Yes it's mama." I baby talked at him as he dragged his fingers across my face. I smiled, cuddling him close to me. I fed him, changed him and put him in his playpen while I cleaned. He babbled and pulled himself up to the bars so he could be closer to me. I talked back at him. I still lived with my Mum, but I stayed in the basement mostly while she lived upstairs.

"Milton, you're a handful, just like your father. You're quite like him actually. He would be proud of that little fact." I pulled him out of the playpen and sat down with him. I stood him up with my hands under his armpits and smiled when he jumped around.

"You're a bouncy little man." I said, blowing raspberries on his tummy. He laughed harder. Those baby giggles kept me going. Milton kept me going.

 

He was napping in his pram while I knitted in my group.

"My husband is coming home soon." One girl admitted, Doris was her name."He got shot, wounded really badly. His leg had to come off, but at least he's coming home to me alive." She didn't seem to be convinced by her words. It was hard for veterans who didn't come back in one piece. She kept knitting and we congratulated her. It had become a way of life. You act like you're happy for the women getting their men back, but secretly you wished it was you getting your man back. I wanted Harry back more than anything and I could only distract myself for so long everyday. Milton had to nap and we all need sleep. That's when how lonely I really was came back to me. I cuddled with pillows that no longer smelt of the man I missed and even though I pretended everything was OK it wasn't. I wasn't OK anymore. I just needed this war to end.

 

I sniffed and buried my face in Harry's shirt. It didn't smell like him anymore, but I liked having it anyway. I rubbed my face against it and tried to not let myself cry too loudly. I couldn't wake up Milton. This was how my nights went. I was just living day to day and trying as hard as I could.

 

"Isn't there something you could do?" I asked the doctor, shifting Milton on my hip.

"I'm sorry Mr. Styles, but there's nothing I can do. You have to go through heat." He said sternly from his office chair. I sighed and felt like I was going to cry. This doctor was beta; he just didn't understand.

"I can't do it without Harry. I have a baby to care for." I begged him."Please doctor there has to be something." 

"Louis, if I could help you I would, but I can't. There is nothing I could do to stop this." He looked pained when he said it, as I'm sure he'd heard the same pleas from countless other omegas. Some with more kids than I had, begging him. I sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"Thanks for all your help doctor." I turned and walked away. I knew I only had about a month or two left before I would begin my normal cycle again. I didn't know what I was going to do. Mum would have to take Milton. I couldn't take care of him in that state. This heat could last for a week; it could damn near kill me. I had to do it. I didn't have a choice.

 

_Wednesday June 13th 1917_  
_Dear Louis,_  
_I'm glad Milton is doing so well. He sounds absolutely adorable and I can't wait to meet him. I know you're having trouble sleeping without me because I'm having a hell of a time trying to sleep without you. I miss you more than I can describe. I miss Milton and I've never even met him. I happen to agree with you there Louis. We'll have a houseful of babies. I have had the unfortunate luck of running into a bought of the flu, but I'm fine now. The military really does have a fine medical team. I miss you so much Louis. Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe because I miss you so much. Thanks for the cigarettes. They're appreciated greatly. I love you Lou._  
_Love your Harry_

 

I was shaking with fever.

"Harry, you're really sick. You have to go to the hospital." Liam said and I looked at him funny.

"Where's Louis? What have you done with my husband?" I couldn't fathom where I was anymore.

"He's at home Harry, let's get you to medical." I laughed as Liam pulled me up so I could lean on his shoulders. He got me to that tent somehow. I don't even know what happened after that, but I was in a right state.

 

"Where am I?" I asked when I finally became lucid.

"In the medical tent and before you ask no I don't know where Louis is." The raven haired nurse said gruffly. He looked annoyed.

"Oh, I was asking for him huh?" He looked at me and nodded.

"Glad to see you've come back to us Private. Is Louis your bond mate?"I nodded."I figured, your chart said alpha and you had a ring on your finger." He laughed, shaking his head."You got any kids?"I knew he was just trying to make conversation and in the haze of just coming out of a fever I shook my head no before pausing.

"I mean, yes, I have a son." I said, mentally slapping myself for forgetting about Milton.

"He was born after you left huh?" His brown eyes were sympathetic."You're not the only soldier in here with the same story. There are hundreds of you. One last night with their mates and suddenly they're fathers. It's like the omega's body can just tell you're going to leave them and they create something they can hold on to of you to try to cope. It's fascinating really." He inserted something into my IV and smiled.

"Get some rest Private." 

"What was wrong with me?" I asked and he turned.

"You had Trench Fever."

 

I was back in the thick of it soon enough. I hated every second of my time there, but I had Liam to brighten my day.

"Look at what Soph sent me." He said excitedly. He held out a picture.

"Are these your kids?" I asked and he nodded. He pointed to the tallest girl.

"That's Marjorie and next to her is Josephine and then the babe on Soph's arms is little Freddy. Doesn't he look like me? I was hoping he would since my girls take after their Mum." I nodded and smiled.

"Lucky for your girls they do. You'd make an ugly woman Liam." I laughed and he shoved me slightly.

"It is true. I can't really argue with you. Sophia is much prettier than me. How's Louis doing with Milton?" 

"He's doing great I think. Apparently Milton can clap now and bounces when Louis holds him up on his feet. He has Lou's eyes, which are bright blue, and my hair." Liam glanced at the mop on my head and laughed.

"He sounds wonderful Harry." I patted my breast pocket and pulled out the picture of my newborn son. That's when the thought struck me.

"How long does an omega go without a heat after giving birth?" I asked and Liam looks at me.

"Well, Soph went 8 months with the first and 7 with the second. She went longer this time since I wasn't around to trigger it." I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"He's going to be in pain and I'm not going to be there to help him. I feel like I'm going against my wedding vows." I told him and Liam sighed letting me lean on him for support.

"It's not your fault, but I know how you feel." I had promised to always protect him and I couldn't even do my job when he needed me the most."Harry, I know you're sad, but you have to keep moving." I nodded and started to move with my troop.

 

_Wednesday August 8th 1917_  
_Dear Harry,_  
_It hurt a lot to go into heat without you. I don't know why God would curse us omegas with this, but he did. I suffered, but the good news is that it only lasted four days even without you. I just hope this war is over before they lengthen back out. Milton says mama now and no matter how hard I try he won't say dada. Maybe you'll have better luck with him. I've included two new pictures of Milton. I'm in both of them and I saved up for them. He's an adorable little thing and he damn well knows it Harry. I blame your cheeky attitude for that. I miss you too Harry and I love you. I love you so much._  
_Love your Lou and your Milton_

 

I woke up and I could feel the slick between my legs.

"Fucking hell." I whispered as I heard Milton starting to cry. I got my boy up and bounced him slightly.

"Shh, Milton. It's OK." I said, kissing his cheek. I got up the stairs and Mom took one look at me before she knew what was happening. I guess my disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks probably gave it away. Even Lottie seemed to know and she frowned sympathetically.

"Oh Louis, let me have the baby. Go take care of yourself." Mum said, pulling Milton from my arms. I nodded, kissing Milton one last time before running down the stairs. I pushed the heel of my hand against my erection as I filled the bath with cold water. At least it was room temperature water. I lowered myself into the bath and hissed. It cooled my body temperature for the first few hours anyway. I sat in that bath until it didn't help anymore. It was all downhill from there.

 

I buried my face in a pillow and screamed. The pain was almost too much for me to bear.

"Harry." I whined, my hips rutting against the bed. I gasped when I came again even though it didn't help. It never helped and I knew that. I just wanted Harry more than anything. I could hear Milton upstairs and I felt like a horrible parent. I pressed my face into the sheets and cried.

 

I heard a knock at my door.

"Loubear, honey you need to drink something." My Mum said and I looked up at her.

"Mom, you don't need to see me like this." She scoffed.

"Who do you think took care of you before Harry came along?" She helped me sit up, put a pillow under my hips, which helped, and tilted a cup of water to my lips.

"This is so embarrassing."I whispered, curling in on myself to try and hide the position I was in. She laughed quietly and pet my head.

"It's OK love. I watched you give birth. I've watched you be sick and all sorts of things. This is just a Mum's job. You'll figure it out when Milton gets older." I smiled as she kissed my forehead.

"Now, I've brought down some food and this tea should calm you down. I got the recipe from the chemist and it's specifically for relieving heat." I nodded and she stood, brushing out her skirt."Try to eat and sleep Louis. You'll need it for when I hand Milton back to you in a couple days."

 

I was relieved to bathe the sweat of a four day heat off. When I got my boy back I was even more relieved. I made my way up the stairs and when he saw me his face lit up. Milton let out this high pitched squeal and he lifted his arms up to me.

"Milton!" I exclaimed picking him up and kissing his entire face."Oh those chubby cheeks I missed so much." I felt like I was going to cry.

"Come on Lou, don't be such a Mum." Lottie joked and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Auntie Lottie is mean." I said, cuddling my son into me. Milton laid his head on my shoulder and cooed. I was glad to have him back and I did not look forward to the next month.

 

_Tuesday October 2nd 1917_  
_Dear Louis,_  
_The pictures are amazing. You look so at home with our son and I love it. I love watching you be a mother. I love you and our son so much. I can't wait to come home to you babe. I'm so sorry you had to do that without me. It hurts me to think about you in so much pain. I felt like I let you down as an alpha and a husband. I hope to come home soon. People are getting sent home everyday. We're all tired of it here. I'm tired of it. I just want to sleep next to you again. I want to hold you. My arms ache for you. I feel like I'm unloading too much on you. I'm sorry love, but I just miss you so much. I'm sure you miss me too. I love you._  
_Love your Harry_

 

The young American troops around me had far too much energy. I was tired and they kept making noise.

"It's worse than the front." I grumbled and Liam laughed.

"Don't you remember being so full of energy?" 

"The last time I was had that much energy I was with Louis." Liam smiled all crinkly eyed. The mail came around and I opened Louis's letter quickly. I saw the pictures immediately. Louis kneeling with Milton in front of him, helping him walk. Louis looked so happy and Milton looked mid-giggle. He was so big now. The second picture had Louis smiling at the camera with Milton cuddled into his chest. I almost cried and Liam looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, those are lovely." I nodded.

"Yeah, that's my family." I ran my finger over the grey and white images of Louis's face."He hasn't changed a bit. I've changed a lot." I snorted and Liam patted my shoulder.

"Please Harry, he's had a baby. He's changed too; just not in the same way." Liam shook his head."When Soph had Marjorie she was so afraid I wouldn't want her anymore. She'd put on weight and she had some marks on her stomach. I don't know why she'd ever think that, because I found her more beautiful after she gave birth than before." I looked over at him. His eyes were sad and he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I understood the feeling.

 

I had shown anyone who would listen to me the pictures of Louis and Milton. They all obliged me and nodded when I blabbered on about how amazing he was.

"I can't believe I have a son. I can't wait to meet him." I gushed to a nurse. She seemed equally as excited.

"He sounds lovely. You are very lucky Private." 

"Don't I know it." I smiled, cupping the pictures in my hands.

"This boys, is why you'll never see me settle down. You get soft." One of the Americans said, laughing condescendingly in my direction. I scowled at them.

"I'm not soft, I love my family." I said and they laughed harder.

"Yeah, alright old man." 

"I'm 21." I scoffed and they looked confused.

"You look, well." 

"Older?" I asked, standing slowly."Welcome to the war gentleman." I plucked the unlit cigarette from behind the soldier's ear. I lit it and took a drag.

"Enjoy your pluckiness while you can. It'll be gone sooner rather than later." I coughed and walked towards my tent. I knew they didn't believe me, but they would soon.

 

I heard a loud crash.

"Bloody-" Liam was cut off by another crash. I hadn't even moved from my position on my cot. I sighed loudly and sat up.

"What could possibly be going on now?" I went outside to pure chaos. I reached out to grab a soldier running past.

"Friendly fire?" I asked and he nodded."Blithering idiots." He laughed as I let him go.

"Come on, let's go put out this fire." I threw buckets of water onto the flaming tents and tried to stop the destruction. We succeeded eventually, but the damage had already been done.

 

"My clothes, everything is gone." A soldier complained. I looked at him and shrugged.

"You'll lose a lot more than that if you can't learn to load that thing properly." I gestured to the gun he held in his hand. He scowled at me and tried to load it again. I just continued to eat. I didn't know quite what I was eating, but it was something and something was a lot better than nothing. I pulled out the last letter Louis had written me and thumbed over the words he'd jotted down for me. His messy scrawl was so familiar and comforting. It felt like he was near whenever I held his letters. I laughed at the thought of Louis trying to get Milton to say dada. Them both dissolving into giggles, Louis cuddling him close and kissing his round baby cheeks. I loved that thought. I loved thinking about it. The thought of having more children with Louis to see him do those things I had imagined in person made me happier than I thought I could be without him. Maybe it was possessive of me, but all I wanted was to have him rounded out with my babies and on my arm. I loved him so much and I missed him so much. I hurriedly tucked away the letter to keep myself from crying, but the tears came anyway. I wiped them away quickly and continued to eat. The men around me would never understand how I felt about Louis. They didn't have the connection that we did yet.

 

I was beside that same idiot again when they ordered me over the top. I fought a good fight, but that jackass couldn't even load a gun. His fingers shook and he fumbled his gun. I grabbed the poor lad by his collar and yanked him towards me.

"We're in the thick of it mate can't you pull yourself together?" I whispered harshly into his ear. War didn't have time for the weak. I also didn't have time for him to be weak. The Harry from before the war wouldn't have been nearly so rough with him. I shoved him forward, he fumbled some more.

"Christ man! Can't you see we're in a battle here?" Liam yelled, running through the mud to us. The American looked up, confused and bewildered. I snarled at him.

"Bloody hopeless." I began to go forward, hunched over to try and avoid the bullets zinging through the air. I saw the American run in front of me.

"What are you doing? You're going to get killed!" I screamed and he turned, and in his fright managed to pull the trigger. The shot went straight through my foot.

 

I woke up in the hospital.

"You're lucky again Private." The nurse said."The round went through your foot. It's a Blighty. You're going home." I stared at her and then looked at my foot.

"Will I ever walk again?" 

"Of course, but not for a while." I laughed and felt tears come to my eyes.

"I'm going home." I pulled the picture of Louis and Milton out."I'm coming home." I kissed the picture and held it over my heart.

"I'm coming home."

 

_Friday December 28th 1917_  
_Dear Harry,_  
_I just got the telegram. You're coming home? It seems like you've been gone so long when really it was barely a year and a couple months. I want you home so bad Harry. Milton has grown up without you and I worry for him some days. I'm glad I won't have to worry anymore. Mum says it's no use to send this letter, but I'm sure you'll have to stay in the hospital a little while longer before you'll be well enough to travel home. I can't wait to see you again. I just want to be held by you. It sounds selfish to say, but I don't care about much else other than you coming home. Milton even seemed excited. Although he may have been feeding off of my excitement. I'm just afraid sleeping beside you again will set off my heat and I wouldn't want to stress you out with your injury. That's all I have to say right now and Milton has started whining for his dinner. I love you Harry._  
_Love your Lou and your Milton_

 

I heard the knock at the door. I ran up the steps and answered it as my mother wasn't home. I saw the delivery man and he handed me the yellow envelope. My bottom lip began to tremble.

"No, no he can't be." I almost dropped to my knees and my hands shook as I opened the telegram.

_Dear my love,_  
_I've been badly injured I'm afraid. Don't worry. I'm coming home._  
_Love Harry_

I started to laugh.

"He's coming home!" I jumped up and down and even hugged the delivery man. I ran down the stairs and picked Milton out of his playpen. He laughed at me.

"Mamamamama." He babbled and I kissed his cheeks, holding him close and spinning him around.

"Daddy's coming home. Dada is coming home." I said, blinking away the tears gathering in my eyes."Can you say that? Dada?" Milton just giggled and I sighed.

"Maybe we can get you to say it before Daddy gets home." I placed him on the floor and went start to clean. That's when he did it. He pulled himself up on the table and smiled at me. He had been teething for awhile but he barely had anything to show for it, his toothless grin was large and he had his father's dimples.

"Look at my big boy!" I squealed."I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make you custard for dinner!" He giggled again before plopping on his butt and crawling towards me. I picked him up once again and blew a raspberry on his chubby little belly.

"Let's get you a bib huh?"

 

"No way! He's coming back!" Niall yelled and I nodded."Ya hear that Milly?" Milton giggled, pulling himself up to stand beside the table. I laughed as well bringing Niall his tea.

"He's sure growing fast." Niall commented. The omega beside me had yet to mate, but I was sure he'd find his perfect alpha soon enough.

"I'm so excited about it Niall, but I'm not so sure about how he's going to feel about my body now that it's been thoroughly wrecked by bean over here." I pinched my son's cheek lightly.

"Oh come off it Louis, he'll love you no matter what." 

"He's been staring at a picture of my pre-baby body for a year and a half, more than that! That's the body he's been fantasizing about and my body doesn't look like that anymore." Niall sighed and patted my back.

"It doesn't look too much different. A few stretch marks maybe." I shook my head.

"I'm all marked up and I'm fatter than when he left. None of my good clothes really fit me anymore and I want to look nice when he sees me again." 

"He loves you so much Louis he wouldn't care. You know what he is going to care about though?" I looked at him.

"What?" 

"Your bond mark is fading. I bet he'll want to fix that." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I scoffed.

"He can try anything he wants but he has a son now. I can't just greet him at the station then jump into bed with him. I have to feed Milton and make sure he's been changed and looked after." Niall laughed.

"Your Mum could do that." 

"Yes and I'm going to let my husband unleash all his pent up sexual frustration on me with my mother upstairs." Niall looked at me funny.

"I don't think you're going to have much of a choice. He'll see that faded mark and probably try to fuck you on the train platform." 

"You're vile, there's a baby here." I scolded him, picking up my son."You want to stay while I feed him?" Niall nodded.

"I've got nothing better to do anyway."

 

I was fretting in front of the mirror. All my shirts weren't buttoning properly and some of my favourite ones fit too snugly across my chest, which was still swollen from breast feeding. I sighed and looked dejectedly to where my maternity clothes were. They had to space in them to conceal my chest, but I wanted to wear a tight shirt, the ones Harry liked. I wanted to look good for him. I stripped off the shirt I was wearing and sighed when I had to look at my stomach. I had stretch marks and excess chub around my hips and belly. I didn't look anything like what I did when Harry left. It brought tears to my eyes. That's when Mum spoke up.

"He's not going to care." I spun to look at her in the doorway.

"Mum, I didn't see you there." I quickly wiped at my eyes and she chuckled softly.

"Louis, he's not going to stop loving you because you have some baby weight and stretch marks. He'll probably love you more because of them." I sniffed.

"You think?" 

"I know, now let's pick out your outfit together." She rooted through my closet and found a shirt I hadn't worn in awhile.

"What about this one?" She asked."It looks nice on you and it'll probably fit beautifully." I put it one and she was right. It fit just right. I slid on my jacket and looked at her.

"So?" I asked.

"Absolutely stunning, Harry will love it."

 

It was into the new year before I got the notice saying he was coming home. On Wednesday January 9th 1918 my husband arrived at the train station. I was shaking with excitement. Mum had a grip on my shoulders to keep me from bouncing right out of my chair. I heard the train pull up and I stood quickly.

"Mama." Milton screeched from his pram. I turned to look at him and he frowned.

"Shh, it's fine my big boy. Mummy is fine." I assured him, kissing his little nose. I turned back to a gruesome sight. There were soldiers being carried off on stretchers and moaning. They had blood on their uniforms and smelled like rotting flesh. Some had missing arms or legs. I felt my throat tighten in fear that I wouldn't be able to recognize him with his injuries. I was wrong, I saw him the minute he got off the train.

"Harry!" I screamed without thinking about it and he looked up. He was on crutches, bandages over his foot and his hair was a mess. His uniform was dirty, but I still thought he looked dashing. My soldier was home.

"Louis!" He called, making his way through the crowd on his crutches as fast as he could. I ran towards him. When we finally met he just stared at me.

"It's really you." He said, taking a deep breath in. I just reached up for his face and kissed him. His one arm came around my back, pulling me closer. We kissed for a solid minute before he pulled away. He buried his head in my neck and moaned. I could smell him all around me and I felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

"You smell so good Louis, even better than before I left. You smell like a Mum. It's so hot I want to fuck you right here." I gasped when his hand slipped lower to my ass and squeezed.

"Harry, we're in public. Please control yourself." I asked him. I pet his hair and pulled his face out of my neck. He had tears in his eyes and he sniffed.

"I missed you so much Louis. You smell like heaven in a human being." His eyes flitted towards my fading mating mark. He pushed back my collar to he could see it fully. I heard him growl deep in his throat.

"We're doing something about that tonight." I nodded my compliance and then I heard the familiar screech of mama from across the platform."What was that?" I laughed and Harry looked down at me.

"That was Milton." I told him and his face soften.

"Milton? Where's my boy? I want to see him." I nodded and let go of him to lead him towards Milton. The platform had cleared a little more so it was easier to get him to my Mum with the pram. I helped Harry sit down first.

"You're going to need two hands he wiggles." I said and Harry laughed. I pulled Milton out of the pram and Harry's eyes softened when he saw him.

"Hey Milton." He said. Our son giggled and reached for him.

"You know who that is don't you Milly?" I cooed, handing him over to my husband. Milton patted his face and made baby noises at him.

"I'm your Dad." Harry said, smiling and tearing up at the same time.

"Dada?" Milton said questioningly and I nodded.

"Yes, Milton yes! You said a new a word." Harry smiled widely and kissed his cheek.

"Yay, a new word! Dada huh? That's me." 

"Dada!" He screeched, the same way he'd been screeching mama earlier. Harry cuddled our boy close and offered up his other arm for me to slip under. I accepted his invitation and cuddled into him. I didn't notice then, but there was a photographer taking our picture for the paper the next day. He got quite the shot. We were happy and a whole family once again. It was like we'd never been apart.

 

_January 3rd 1918_  
_I'm coming home on the 9th Louis. I love you._  
_Love your Harry_

 

I couldn't believe I was finally home. I had my omega beside me, pushing my son in a pram. We were a complete family. I had everything. We got down to the basement and Louis sat me down.

"You relax Harry, I'll get you some tea and Milton is going to play on the floor at your feet." He placed our baby on the ground and he immediately crawled like a speed demon over to the coffee table. He pulled himself up and looked back at me laughing.

"How long has he been doing that?" I asked and Louis looked up.

"It's actually a recent thing. He never used to be able to stand there. He would pull himself up and fall over on his butt." Louis laughed and came out to me. He leaned over and kissed me.

"I missed just being able to do that." He told me, nuzzling his nose against mine. I massaged my fingers into his hair, nipping gently at his neck. He laughed and kissed me again.

"I have to get Milton his dinner soon. So I'll finish your tea and then you can sit with us and eat with us." I smiled at him.

"That would be lovely Louis. I haven't been pampered this much or sat for this long since the war started." He frowned slightly and went back to the kitchen. Milton plopped soundlessly onto his butt and crawled towards me.

"Dada." He said, pulling himself up on his pant leg. He stood, balancing himself with my knee. Louis stopped as he walked with the tea cup and smiled.

"I never thought I'd get to see this." He set my tea down on the table and asked over. He picked Milton up, sat on my lap and sat Milton on his. I wrapped my arms around my family and cuddled them close. I was so happy to just be home.

 

Louis had put Milton to bed and I had sat down on our bed. I was surprised by him climbing into my lap.

"Louis, we probably shouldn't with the baby." I started protesting but he shushed me.

"I missed you, a lot." He kissed me, pulling me into him. I felt like I hadn't had this is so long and yet it was like we'd never been apart.

"You want to reopen the mark yeah? Reclaim me as yours." I growled into his ear, licking over the bond mark aggressively. He sighed, tilting his head to give me more access. I felt his fingers twisting into my hair and tugging lightly.

"Are you sure Louis?" I asked him and he simply stepped off my lap and stripped off his pants. I took that as a yes. He helped me undress first. I was on the bed, naked as the day I came into the world, while he stripped himself from the waist down.

"That's all we really need anyway." He tittered nervously before scrambling onto my lap. I reached up for his shirt and undid a few buttons.

"I want to feel all of you. Skin on skin was the way we always did it Louis." I said softly, but he batted my hands away.

"We don't need that." He looked away. Liam's words from months ago came back to me. They echoed 'she was so afraid I wouldn't want her anymore' and I knew instantly what this was about.

"Louis, I want you, OK? I want your body with whatever Milton left behind." His bottom lip quivered and I pulled him in for a kiss."Come on Louis, show me that cute belly of yours. Let me see the chest you've been trying so desperately to cover up. I've heard that male omegas grow quite the sets when breast feeding." He swatted at me, leaning back to undo his shirt.

"They're mostly gone now, but yes. I had actual boobs for a little while there." I laughed with him as he peeled his shirt off. I immediately pressed my fingers against his stomach and traced the stretch marks.

"You're beautiful Louis." He smiled, pulling his undershirt completely off and finally being naked with me. He held his arms awkwardly in front of himself and I pulled them towards my shoulders. Running my hands all over his body, I couldn't help but just take it all in. He was gorgeous. Liam had been right, I loved him more after Milton than I did before.

"I love you Louis. I love you more than I can express." He smiled.

"Even like this?" 

"Even more like this." I answered and he smiled. I kissed him, trailing down his neck and getting to the bond spot. I chuckled, before biting down on it. He gasped and I felt his slick leak onto my thighs.

"Already so wet for me, huh? You really missed me." I whispered in his ear. I kneaded his ass cheek and slipped two fingers into him. He hissed and gripped onto my hair. I laughed and kissed over his neck.

"I missed you so much Louis." 

"I missed you too." He whispered."Come on Harry." I gripped his hips with my one hand and slipped my fingers out of him. I wiped them carelessly on the sheets and guided him to sit down on my dick. Louis hissed as he sank all the way to the hilt.

"It's been so long." He cried, actual tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I know baby." I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him before helping him move himself up, then down. He moaned into my neck. It was slow and deliberate. Every gasp and moan escaping him lips was held dear by me. I didn't know how much I missed him until he was gone. Being with him like this was exactly what I wanted. Soon, his hips began to move desperately quicker and I understood what he wanted. The sweat was plastering his hair to his forehead and he whined high in his throat.

"Oh Harry, I want you to fuck me." I helped him off of me and he got on his hands and knees. I slowly got myself up around him and slid easily into his welcoming body. The injury on my foot made the position slightly awkward, it didn't slow me down however. I began to move, faster than he was. I was chasing my orgasm as he was too.

"Harry, please knot me. Claim me, I need you to." I grunted my response and thrust a few more times, trying to hit his prostate. I knew when I'd hit it, he muffled a scream by biting into his fist when I did. He threw his head back and I licked over the faded mark. It bothered me that it had faded. It made me go harder, he seemed to be OK with it. His skin on my skin just felt so right, I couldn't help it. I licked my lips and moaned quietly against his neck as my knot started to burn and expand. His breathing got faster and he moaned, trying hard to not be as loud as I knew he could be.

"I love you." I whispered, as my knot popped and I bit down on his old mating mark. He started crying and giggling, then moaned as he came as well.

"Louis, I've missed you more than I can describe." He sniffed and laughed, just enjoying me licking over the mating mark to seal it properly.

"I've missed you too Harry. I've said that at least twice today." I nuzzled into his neck, flopping over so we were on our sides. He enjoyed spooning a lot and I wanted to make him happy. I had almost two years to make up for.

"I feel better now, closer to you." Louis said, intertwining our fingers."I'm glad you still like me, even after Milton stretched me out like a whale." I pulled my hand away from his and cupped his stomach instead.

"I love your pudge." I assured him."I really do love it." He smiled and pressed back into my chest. I wrapped myself around him, sheltering him from the world. I could feel him relaxing and growing more sleepy.

"It feels nice to finally be able to sleep again." He yawned and promptly conked out. I loved him so much and now I finally had him back in my arms. When my knot went down enough I pulled out and cleaned us both up gently. I climbed back in beside him and spooned him just the way he liked it. The pain in my foot didn't matter anymore. I had him.

 

I woke up with him in my arms still. It was a wonderful feeling, but what was waking me up wasn't. It was Milton crying.

"Oh no he must be hungry." Louis said sitting up and wincing. I sat up quickly, concerned for my mate.

"I'm sorry, was I too rough?" I asked, kissing the back of his neck. He giggled and shook his head no.

"You know that I like it this way." He smiled coyly at me and blew me a kiss. He pulled on his sleep pants and got our son.

"Hey Milton, Mama or baba?" He asked and Milton just reached for him."OK Milly." Louis sat down on the bed, adjusted until he was comfortable, then latched Milton onto him. It was a beautiful sight. He was breastfeeding my son, right in front of me. He was a real Mum, a proper one. I felt so inadequate, sitting next to this god I got to call my husband. He was amazing. Milton sucked happily.

"Harry, are you crying?" Louis asked, swiping his thumb across my cheek.

"I never thought I'd get to see this. I feel horrible for missing it." Louis pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently.

"You're here now, that's what matters." He nuzzled his nose against mine as Milton pulled away. Louis sat him up and he burped."Hungry boy, want to see Daddy?" I held out my arms for my son, who willingly went to me. I smiled at him, as I held him up on my knees.

"I love you Milton." He laughed as I blew raspberries on his stomach. This blue eyed bundle of joy was ours, and I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe we'd made something so pure and full of life. All the death, and all the destruction I'd seen was made up for in those few moments with my son. My family gave me hope after what I'd been through. Hope was what I had desperately needed during the war. It was what I had now. Louis took our son to change his nappy and I pulled on some clothing. My old jacket pocket was open and the yellowed paper caught my eye. I pulled the letters he had written to me over the years I was gone out of that pocket and placed them on my bedside table. They had been my comfort, but I didn’t need them anymore. I had the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! if you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mercurlouis) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me.


End file.
